Summary of Work: The purpose of methodology studies is to prepare for large and/or definitive projects that examine the role of environmental toxicants in reproductive outcome. This year there were two methodology studies, both focussed on infant weight at birth. We compared birth weight of infants born to women classified by their occupation to identify possible hazards to fetal growth. No job classification that we employed was predictive of lower birth weight when we controlled for the mothers race, demographics, and lifestyle. The other paper examined the association between paternal drinking we had previously reported in a smaller cohort; there was no significant association. - Methodology, alcohol, occupation, fetal growth, reproduction, pregnancy, birth weight - Human Subjects